Make A Choice
by MJT13
Summary: [completed] Harry, Ron and Draco all love the same girl. And that girl loves all 3 of them. When she goes missing, they look for her. But she still has to choose among them.
1. A Scheduled Detention

**CHAPTER ONE: A SCHEDULED DETENTION**

**DISCLAIMER: **I think you all know that _Harry Potter_ is definitely not mine. Some characters may be (if I decide to put new, never before heard of ones). The whole of _Harry Potter _is J.K. Rowling's, but the plot is all mine. Unless someone else out there has come up with the same plot, but I just haven't heard of it, so sorry.

**A/N:** Hello, readers. I just wanna thank you for choosing to read my story. Sorry if the chapters are too long/too short for you. I'm sure J.K. Rowling's will be a lot better. Anyway, please enjoy the story and review right away! Negative or positive. If negative, I will try to fix it; if positive, I will... uh... keep it up!

And I would just like to say that if I miss any of the subjects, please forgive me, and then remind me so that I can put them in every now and then. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

It was the first week of Harry Potter's sixth year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. He and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting in Potions class with the Slytherins on a cool Monday morning. Professor Severus Snape was droning today--a rare thing that he usually didn't do.

In Potions class, Snape usually gave them a hands-on activity to do. But today, he seemed out of it. Sure, he was still his nasty old self, but there was something different about him. But Harry, Ron and Hermione kind of liked this new Snape. Or at least for today. The three were a little bummed that school had started, and weren't very excited about the prospect of it's beginning with Potions class. In Diagon Alley, they had stayed at the Inn for a month. What they did all day was eat and hang out. They missed that, even school-loving Hermione.

But Hermione was also not acting like herself that day. During breakfast, she seemed preoccupied and wasn't talking much. It carried on for the rest of the day. The rest of the class was slumped forward in their seats, staring at the board as Snape wrote down unrecognizable words and mixtures. Hermione, though, was sitting up straight in her chair, but wasn't looking at the board. It was as if she was daydreaming about something. But no one noticed, not even Ron or Harry.

Just then, Snape stopped talking and faced the class, "Do you understand?" he asked quietly.

The rest of the class replied, "Yes, Sir," without conviction.

But Snape noticed Hermione's unfocused gaze. He swooped down to her desk and stopped right in front of her face, his hair in disarray, his face twisted in a sneer. This seemed to knock Hermione out of her brainfreeze and she blinked, surprised.

"Ms. Granger." Snape said coldly. "Were you listening to the lesson?"

Hermione nodded slowly. But she hadn't been. She hadn't even studied all summer because of the carefree fun she, Harry and Ron had done during the summer.

"Will you tell me, then," Snape said. "What ingredient I could add to the Drought of Living Death that would make it utterly useless, and do absolutely nothing...?"

"Uh..." for once, Hermione was speechless and unable to answer an academic question.

The whole class turned to look, and Harry and Ron shot strange looks at Hermione. Even Snape seemed to be taken aback by Hermione's pitiful, incoherent 'uh's and 'um's.

"Well, Granger." Snape said, disappointed. "I would have expected better from _you_, of all people. But I guess the stupidity of your friends has rubbed off on you."

Harry and Ron glared, and at the front of the room, Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, snickered, then started whispering amongst themselves. What they were talking about was undoubtedly how Harry, Ron and Hermione were total idiots, etcetera.

"Granger, five points from Gryffindor," Snape said nastily. "And detention. You shall manually cut the hedges around the Forbidden Forest tonight at seven o'clock. They are in dreadful need of shaping, and you shall not stop until they are all well-manicured and neat--Mr. Filch isn't feeling well enough today to do them."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't really care. She did a lot of chores like these at home.

Snape walked back to the board and said, "Okay, class. You may now take out your quills and parchment and start copying."

For a while, there was the silent sound of scratching quills and ruffling parchment. Then the bell rang, and there was a scramble to get out of the cold feel of the dungeons. Even the Slytherins seemed to be in a hurry, which was very strange of them. They were used to the cold climate because their common room was also near the underground, next to the dungeons.

The next class was Double Transfiguration. Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting at her desk, scribbling a few notes on parchment. This class was also being held with the Slytherins. As everyone greeted Professor McGonagall, she stood up and said, "Now, class, please turn to page fourteen of your books. That will be the chapter we will discuss today."

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly took out their books and turned to the assigned page. _Chapter Two: Human Transfiguration_, it read.

"Now, I am giving you five minutes to read and understand this chapter. Afterwards, I will show you how the different incantations are done, then we do it all together." McGonagall informed.

In the five minutes time that the students were given to read the chapter, they saw how you could transform human beings into statues, rocks, even toilets. All you needed was the correct spell. This was one of the things that the students had been waiting for for five years of magic school. And finally, after six years, they were going to learn it.

After the five minutes were up, Professor McGonagall performed a few transfigurations on Gryffindors and Slytherins. You needed a keyword for every object that you wanted the human to turn into. For example, to turn Seamus Finnigan into a table, Professor McGonagall said, "_Transformi a Nivakac_." 'Nivakac' was Greek for 'table.'

But the Greek language wasn't the only language they used for transfiguring humans, there were many languages. Some already obsolete.

"Okay," Professor McGonagall said. "I think you're all ready for a test subject. Everyone grab a partner and practice transforming your partners into chairs. We'll start small and easy."

Harry immediately reached for Hermione's hand, but so did Ron.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said. "You can be partners with someone else. I'm with Hermione."

"No way, Harry." Ron said, pulling Hermione towards him. "_I_ want to be her partner."

There was a minute of silent tug-of-war before Hermione, exasperated, said, "You know what? You can _both_ be partnered to _yourselves_. I'm gonna go over to Cassie Greenman, she looks lonely."

Harry and Ron stared at her dumbfoundedly. "Fine," they grumbled.

Harry was first in turning Ron into a chair, although he preferred turning him into a slug. Hermione was supposed to be _his_ partner... after all, they were closer... close enough to-- _No! Stop thinking that, Harry. Hermione already said that she'd just think about hers and your relationship. You just have to wait... patiently. That's all_.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron and muttered, "_Transformi a cyrn._" But instead of turning Ron into a chair, Harry turned him into a... bird. Ron flew off and was near the open window before Professor McGonagall quickly pointed her wand at him and said, "_Transformi a cyrn_."

Apparently, Harry had pronounced 'cyrn' wrong. "Sorry, Ron." He apologized later, after Professor McGonagall turned him back to his original form.

"That's alright." Ron said. "You only bruised my ego. I will forever be known as 'Bird Boy'..."

"No you won't," Harry said, shaking his head. "_I_ will--I made the mistake."

They both shrugged.

But then, Harry and Ron heard laughter from behind them. Malfoy and Crabbe were looking at them and grinning maliciously. "Did your _scar_ affect your thinking again, Potter? Or was Weasley too busy to notice that he was pointing his wand at himself?"

Fortunately, Draco's last comment was heard by Professor McGonagall, who was just a few feet away. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy. Tonight at seven o'clock. You will trim the hedges of the Forbidden Forest... by hand."

Malfoy seemed unfazed by this, he had suffered worse punishments than that. But Harry and Ron both felt nausea and pity for Hermione, _they_ had heard Snape give her the same punishment, but Malfoy wasn't listening in Potions class.

At last, after thirty more minutes of practical tests and a quiz at the end of the lesson, they were free to go. Charms was next, then lunch. They were all starving.

* * *

**A/N**:Well, guys? What did y'all think? Pretty good for a first chapter? Or should I improve? Please review me so that I can change and alter a few, if I made any mistakes. Like if I'm using too many adjectives or something. But honest praise is more welcome, of course. 


	2. Flashbacks and Cheating

**CHAPTER TWO: FLASHBACKS AND CHEATING**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Harry Potter_, nor its characters. Except for the ones that I may be making up along my way. Anyway, _Harry Potter_ is owned by the beloved J.K. Rowling, as you all know. And I'm just one of the fans of her and her books (and if I'm right, you are, too) that's writing one of the billions of fanfiction of _Harry Potter_ around the world.

**A/N:** Hey, people. This is the second day of my writing "Intolerable Triangle"... I know the name might sound cheesy... but, well, it could be. Hehe. Anyway, this is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy! Oh, yes: please read and review!

**Dedications:**

**Chosen Girl: **Will try to... and thanks!

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, Harry and Ron were arguing with Hermione--about her detention. 

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said. "Please let us go with you."

"Yeah... please?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Why would you want to go?" Hermione asked. "I mean, you hate having detention yourselves. Why would you want to go to _another_ person's detention?"

Both boys colored. They didn't want Hermione to know what they were thinking, or anyone else, for that matter.

_Because I just want to be near you?_ Ron thought.

_Because... aren't we already going steady?_ Harry thought.

_Because Malfoy's gonna be there and we want to protect you from him._ Was what the both were thinking.

**--Flashback--**

_Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. All three were enjoying strawberry-peanut-butter cones--Harry's treat._

_"So what are we doing afterwards?" Ron asked. _

_"Well, I don't know..." Harry said, thinking. "Maybe we could go and see the Muggle shops... it could be a little fun, and I haven't been in one of those for ages."_

_Ron looked excited at the idea. "Can we go? Outside the Leaky Cauldron, I mean?"_

_Hermione nodded. "Just that we change into our Muggle clothing."_

_Ron's ice-cream was melting, but he didn't seem to notice. A huge, ear-to-ear, excited smile was now plastered onto his face. His father, Arthur Weasley, was infatuated with Muggles. Now, it seemed like Ron had inherited the obsession._

_Harry and Hermione finished their cones, but Ron's had already turned into soup. He was just staring into space, a wide grin on his face._

_"Come on, Ron," Hermione said. "Throw that ice-cream out and lets go change."_

_Ron threw the ice-cream into the trash and ran toward their room in the Leaky Cauldron. It took two minutes for Harry and Hermione to catch up with him, and by the time they got there, Ron was already pulling on his shirt._

_"Wait a second, Ron." Hermione said. "Don't go rushing out to the Muggle world yet, you might get lost or do something stupid."_

_Ron glared at her, but his face quickly brightened up again as he walked out of the room to let Harry and Hermione change._

_Five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out into the sunshine, and into the Muggle world._

_Ron immediately ran across the street and stared, wide-eyed through the clear glass. "What's _that_?" Ron asked, pointing to a computer._

_"A computer, Ron," Hermione replied, catching up to him. "It's an electronic device that's used for getting, retrieving, saving, and sending information and data... if you have a connection to the Internet, that is."_

_"Inter-_what_?" asked Ron. He looked amazed. Never would he have dreamed of Muggles being genius enough to make a machine that could do all those things._

_"Inter_net_, Ron." Harry explained. "If you have a connection to the Internet, you can download, upload, communicate, send, and receive... uh... well, _anything_. And in a matter of moments, too. Yes, the Internet is one of the greatest inventions of Muggle-kind."_

_Ron was speechless. "I'd never _dream_ of any one thing that could do something so fast!" he exclaimed, once he got to his senses._

_"You wanna go inside?" Harry and Hermione asked._

_Ron nodded and followed the two inside. There, he flitted from monitor to monitor, from keyboard to keyboard, staring incredulously at the moving pictures, and blips and bleeps the computers made._

_"I know," the saleswoman behind the counter said, assuming that Ron knew exactly what he was staring at, and how well the caliber of the machines were. "We just got the latest technology yesterday. This one..." she said, pointing to the computer next to the counter, "has 150 gigabytes of storage, and if you throw in a bit more, you get an installation of 15 megabyte-per-second _Broadband_ connection."_

_Ron stared at her, at a loss for words. He had no idea what the saleswoman had just said, but he was fascinated at all the words and terms she had used. He made a mental note to talk to his father about computers._

_Harry and Hermione forcefully controlled their laughter at Ron's expression. "Let's go to the bathroom..." Hermione whispered to Harry, quickly heading for the 'lavatory' sign at the corner of the store. Harry nodded slightly, so as not to be noticed._

_Once Hermione was inside the 'male/female' restroom, Harry told Ron that he needed to go to the bathroom, to which Ron replied with an unconcerned wave of his hand. Ron was now intently listening to the saleswoman's talk of RAM and hard drives._

_Harry quietly slipped inside the restroom to meet Hermione, who was waiting for him, her blouse already unbuttoned, and her hair loose and flowing. Harry grinned at her and she moved in._

_Hermione met Harry's lips with hers, unbuttoned his shirt, and ran her hands across his smooth back. Harry kissed her back, moving his hands down the curves of her body._

_After a while, Hermione pulled back. Her face was flushed, and her hair was in disarray. Harry also looked quite disheveled. "D'you think we should go back to Ron yet?" Hermione asked Harry, cocking her head in a flirtatious manner. Neither wanted to go back outside, and both wanted to continue their make-out session._

_"Let's give him five more minutes." Harry suggested, to which Hermione quickly agreed._

_Harry took Hermione back into his arms and their polite kiss quickly tuned into a five-minute-long French. Hermione ran her hands through Harry's jet-black hair as Harry gently massaged her breasts._

_When Harry and Hermione got out of the bathroom, both were back to their fixed selves, no evidence of what had taken place was in sight, and Ron was still staring at a colorful, psychedelic maze screensaver as if it was the best television show ever. If he even knew what a television show _was_. But the saleslady was back behind the counter. She had probably gotten tired of Ron's blank, amazed stares and retreated back to her post._

_"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Ron, who jumped and banged his head against the top of the computer table._

_"Yes," Ron said, blushing. "Where to next?"_

_"Candy shop?" Harry suggested. "I haven't eaten Muggle candy in a long time. I miss it, and I think I'll stock up."_

_Hermione and Ron nodded._

_"What does their candy _do_?" Ron asked as they made their way to The Candy Nook._

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked as they approached the colorfully-painted shop._

_"Like do some make you float? Hiccup? Turn your tongue into a snake, or something?"_

_"Nope." Hermione replied as they entered the store. "It doesn't do anything but smell and taste delicious. I know it's not as great as magical candy, but it _does_ have its advantages."_

_Ron looked disappointed by this, but was pleased to see that they, at least, had a stock of Every Flavor Beans--just not Bertie Bott's._

_While Harry was looking through the shelves and piles of candy, Ron and Hermione were conversing in hushed voices. The non-magical candy didn't seem to impress Ron very much, and he seemed much more interested in Hermione._

_"Where can we do it?" Hermione asked Ron._

_"There!" Ron half-whispered. "I can see a small stock room. I don't think there's anyone else in this store except for the guy behind the counter." He said, motioning his head toward the cashier._

_Hermione nodded and told Harry that she was going to the bathroom. "For real, this time." She added as she passed Harry, on her way to the stock room. Harry was too busy thinking about what to buy, and his budget on Muggle money._

_When Hermione arrived in the stock room and closed the door behind her, Ron leaped on her, pushing them both down to the floor. He quickly started to unbutton Hermione's blouse, and pressed his lips onto hers. Hermione responded quickly, not surprised by Ron's animal behavior. She was used to him pouncing on her. He did it everytime they were alone in the girls' dormitory._

_Even the sex was animal... wild. With Harry, everything was gentler, less rowdy._

_But this just showed that Ron was more desperate and clingy, Harry was laid back and confident._

_Ron forced his tongue into Hermione's mouth. They tongue-wrestled for a few moments, Hermione pulling Ron's shirt over his head, momentarily forcing their lips apart. But Ron roughly continued once his shirt was off and thrown in a corner._

_Ron ran his hands all over Hermione's body, removing the clasp of her bra in the process, he stared hungrily at her breasts for a moment, before moving his hands all over them, and continuing to make-out with her._

_This all went on for about five minutes before they heard a voice in the shadows. "You know I'd love an extended show..." it said. "It might lead to something interesting. But I think your friend has been waiting outside for you for a long time, and I don't think he's gonna wait any longer."_

_Hermione and Ron stopped and gathered themselves up quickly, glaring at the 'intruder.' "You should have told us you were there!" Ron said to the stranger._

"You_ should have checked before almost having sex in this storeroom," the man replied, "now get outta my store before your friend leaves you. Does he know what you two've been up to?"_

_Hermione and Ron shook their heads._

_"Go."_

_Ron quickly pulled his shirt back over his head, and Hermione redid her bra, and buttoned up her blouse. They both fixed their hair and headed back outside._

* * *

**A/N:** Now this fic is looking more rated R. Don't worry, more sexual actions and explicit language in following chapters. Please read and review! Tell me what you think _now_. 


	3. Detention with Draco

**CHAPTER THREE: DETENTION WITH DRACO**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_ books. I am merely a fan with my own wishes and dreams for some characters to get together, and look past their differences to discover something... wonderful (?) Okay, this is a load of bullshit (please excuse the language smiles sheepishly), the point is: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ books, J.K. Rowling does, and no money is being made from this story.

**A/N: **Hello! I see that I only have a few readers, but I am happy all the same. This is my first rated R fanfic, so please excuse if my writing style's a bit off and sloppy nervous…

**Dedications:**

**Chosen Girl:** YOU ROCK! Thanks for being my inspiration for continuing this story. And I love _your_ stories, too! I always check out the work of my reviewers--hey, I might find a new story to keep me going ( hungry for HP fan fiction! ). Anyway, I loved your "The Sorting Hat's Big Mistake." But aren't you gonna continue "Welcome to the Hellmouth"? Anyway, do what you want, but remember... you will always be my #1 reader for "Intolerable Triangle" (no matter how cheezy it sounds)! And thanks for the praise, can't forget that...

**Claire:** Hey! Glad you read my fanfic! Hope you really like it... this chapter's gonna be more... "sexual" sparkle--but sadly, I won't be going to much into detail, I'm not an expert at writing rated-R fanfics ... enjoy anyway... you should write your own stories, or fanfics. You said you'd make an account, how's that going?

* * *

"Honestly, you two." Hermione was saying as the three of them finished their dinner. "You're both crazy! I forbid you to go with me to detention."

"Just tell us one reason--a good one--why we can't go with you to detention." Harry challenged.

"Because you're not assigned to have detention tonight?" Hermione countered.

"Good point." Ron said, thinking. "Uh..." His mind was blank.

There was nothing the two Gryffindor boys could do. Hermione was going alone, whether they liked it or not. And if they tried to follow her...

It wouldn't be such a bad idea! Harry and Ron seemed to think of this at the same time, and their faces lit up.

Hermione stared at them and said, "And if you two think you're following me, I'm gonna put an Disfollowing Charm on myself. It hexes anyone who's following me once their one hundred meters away, and I'm sure you can't follow me one hundred meters behind."

Their faces dropped, and they stared at their plates sheepishly, and continued to eat.

* * *

Once Hermione finished her dinner, it was already ten to seven so she quickly went to the Gryffindor common room to deposit her belongings, and change. By five to seven, she was heading out the Gryffindor portrait hole, her body bundled in a warm, black cloak. It was slightly cold out, and Hermione didn't want to catch a cold right at the beginning of the school year.

Hermione spotted an impatient blond head waiting for her as she exited the Entrance Hall and walked down the stone steps.

As Hermione drew closer, she was surprised, and slightly pleased to see that it was Draco. He was one of the guys on her hot list.

"Come on, Granger, we haven't go all night." Draco said, handing her a pair of shears much like the ones he was holding in his other hand.

Hermione took them and stared at the hedges. They were unruly and unkempt--definitely hard to manicure. "How d'you think we're gonna finish _this_ lot?" Draco asked.

"Don't you do garden work at home?" Hermione asked. But then she realized it was a stupid question, Draco would never even _think_ of doing garden work, unless it was required.

"Well, I _do_ do some gardening at home," Draco thought out loud. "But this isn't the same. Ours is less wild because the hedges are groomed now and then. But Filch doesn't clean this up during the summer so it grows a lot."

Hermione was surprised that Draco actually did _chores_ at home. When he caught the look on Hermione's face, he frowned, "You don't think I do stuff at home during the summer?"

"Well... I _do_ think you do stuff, but not _that_ kind..."

"Well, I do." Draco said. "I'm not as stuck up as, say, Goyle. Although they aren't as wealthy as us, he doesn't do _anything_ at home during the summer. He just lays around all day, watching T.V., eating, playing Quidditch..."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Less talking, more cutting." She opened and closed the shears to demonstrate.

Draco looked again at the hedges and sighed, "It's gonna be a long night. It'll take about four hours to straighten these out. But we'd better get to work."

Hermione nodded and moved forward. Draco did, too. They started snipping.

They continued to work, evening out the unruly mass of leaves and branches. They worked for hours, and only stopped to get stray leaves and twigs out of the way. Sometimes, if one was having a particularly hard time cutting a piece of wood, the other would help.

Hermione wondered what was going through Draco's mind at they worked on the hedges. She remembered him sending her an owl during the summer, apologizing for everything nasty he'd done to her. He had confessed that he was only jealous of "Potter and Weasley," who had such a good and faithful friend as Hermione. And at the end of the letter, he had confessed that he really had loved her for years, but expressed it only by being hateful and mean.

In truth, Hermione also loved Draco. But she also loved Ron and Harry. She knew she had to choose, but she didn't know _how_. None of the three boys knew that she loved them all equally. But even if she told them, she knew they wouldn't understand. And the truth would probably break up the great friendship Harry and Ron had at the moment.

As Hermione was finishing her last batch of hedges, Draco went up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw that Draco was staring at the ground, rather nervously. "Yeah, Draco?"

"Did you, uh... r-really mean that... you know, what you said in the letter?" Draco nervously rubbed the back of his neck, staring shyly up at Hermione through his yellow hair. God, she loved that look: he looked so young and innocent. "You know, about us 'not being able to-to, uh... get together'?"

Hermione hesitated for a minute and took Draco's hand; the last crooked branch was forgotten. She dropped the shears on the ground, next to Draco's and led him behind the bushes.

"Sit down." She said gently, pointing to the slightly damp grass. Draco sat, and she sat across from him.

Hermione's heart was beating double, and so was Draco's. Hermione kneeled forward and took Draco's chin and pulled his head up from its bowing position. The look behind Draco's eyes was slightly unreadable, but she could tell that he really wanted them to work out.

Slowly, Hermione leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. They were soft, sweet. Nothing like Harry's or Ron's kisses. Harry's lacked the gentleness, but had enough sweetness. But Ron's was too hard, too rough for Hermione's taste.

Hermione felt Draco react to this by putting his hands on the small of her back and pulling her toward him. As the kiss continued, it deepened and the pressure on their lips was stronger, but still gentle.

As Hermione explored Draco's mouth with her tongue, Draco did the same to her. She wrapped her arms around Draco's slim, yet manly waist, and moved her hands up to his hair. A soft groan of pleasure escaped from within her chest and the kiss became more intimate.

Draco pulled Hermione on top of him. They were lying on the damp ground now, but they didn't care. All they knew, and hoped, was that one loved the other.

Draco and Hermione rolled to their sides and started to unbutton each other's shirts. Then the flow moved downward. Hermione unzipped Draco's pants, and Draco pulled down Hermione's school skirt.

The two separated themselves from each other for a moment. _Are we really gonna do this?_ Was in both of their minds. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Draco waited for Hermione to make the first move.

She did. She pulled him closer for another kiss.

He entered her, gently, but passionately and surely. They both wanted this.

This was sex that neither Hermione, nor Draco had ever experienced.

This was full of love, but also lust and wanting.

Other than the occasional groans and "oh's," Hermione and Draco had made love silently.

Hermione thought of various _Kama Sutra_ positions as she moved up and down on Draco, in and out. But this wasn't the place for complicated positions. Besides, it was more intimate if they didn't give themselves a hard time.

After an hour or so, Hermione lifted herself off Draco. She was glad she had had a spare condom in her pocket from when she and Harry had had sex in the Gryffindor common room a few nights ago. Draco got up and started to pull on his clothes.

Both of their hearts were racing from the exercise they had just done. When they were both fully clothed, Hermione kissed Draco one last time.

"We'd better get back to the castle," Draco said when they finally parted their lips. "It's getting a bit chilly."

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed.

Draco turned around to pick up the shears from the ground, "You know, we did a pretty good job." He said, surveying the hedges. "Don't you--?" Draco stopped mid-sentence when he heard muffled screaming from behind him, followed by a thud and a rustle of leaves.

Draco spun around. Hermione was gone, and part of the bushes was slightly ruffled. "Hermione?" He called. "Hermione!"

Draco ran through the ruined bushes and into the Forbidden Forest. He searched for her all around, occasionally calling her name.

"Hermione!" Draco called, after what felt like hours of searching. "Hermione!" Draco kept running, until he reached a clearing. It wasn't bright so he had to squint to see.

"Hermione?" He called. "Are you here? Are you okay?"

He heard movement behind him; he turned around quickly, but didn't manage to spot anything. He turned to the clearing again.

"Herm--" Draco's call was cut off by a fist meeting with his face. He staggered backward, nearly toppling over. Draco felt a large weight on top of him.

"Shut up!" It was a man's voice.

"What--?" Draco was cut off yet again by a powerful blow to the side of his face. It dazed him for a while. Before he could fully recover, another fist was planted into his stomach.

"Urgh!" Draco groaned. He tasted the blood as it escaped from his mouth, bittersweet. Another fist punched his solar plexus, and his stomach multiple times. Finally, a rough hand closed around his throat, squeezing his windpipe.

Black dots swam in front of his vision. Draco struggled against the large man, but he was too strong. All Draco could do was make choking noises. He clawed at the hand that was slowly sucking out his consciousness, slowly weakening him.

His vision was blurry and framed by black. Finally the black covered everything. The stranger had won.

* * *

When Draco opened his eyes, he found that he was still in the clearing. But the stranger was gone, which meant Hermione was, too.

Tears spilled over Draco's cheeks. He had failed to protect her. He didn't know when he'd see her again, if he ever would.

"Who _was_ that?" Draco asked the air around him. He roughly wiped the tears from his eyes, which welcomed new ones, hot and wet.

Draco rubbed his eyes, stopping further leakage of tears and stood up.

He retraced his steps out of the Forbidden Forest. Fortunately, he met nothing else on his way out. There was only one place he could go to. And only two certain people he could tell about Hermione's abduction. And he didn't like the idea of going to _them_ for help at all. But Draco had to do it--for Hermione.

Draco ran up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall. Good thing he knew where the Gryffindors resided, he was running out of time.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? I told you I wasn't gonna get too into the sexual parts. I'm decent girl... NOT! Well, decent from sex, and everything else it comes with! Anyway, please read and review--how's my first rated R fanfic? 


	4. The Search

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SEARCH**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own _Harry Potter_. No money is being made by the... aherm... "production"(?) of this story. It is merely a piece of fan fiction of _Harry Potter_. And, of course, everyone knows who the _real_ author is: J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay, how did you like that last chapter? Intriguing? I hope so. Hope you liked it because I have to be totally honest... _I hate making rated R fanfics!_ They're really... blech. Anyway, even if I am not enjoying it (sadly, I only realized I hated writing rated R fanfics in the middle of the story), I hope you are...!

**Dedications:**

**Chosen Girl:** I've also been really busy! Sorry if this chapter is late... we had lots of exams, quizzes, requirements, etc. these past few weeks. Anyway, we just finished our exams so here I am, writing again! I _told_ you it would be out before Christmas! And so will the next chapter… it'll be like a Christmas present, right? That'll be my present to you. It sucks, I know but… it's better than nothing, right? :D

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. They were the only ones left there apart from Neville, who had fallen asleep in front of the fire. 

The two were worried. It was already close to eleven o'clock, and Hermione _still_ hadn't showed up. Ron had suggested that they go look for her, in case Draco had done something to her but Harry quickly drew that idea aside. He said that they'd wait for about fifteen more minutes.

At around 10:50, the two boys heard a noise outside the common room door. Someone was knocking. But the sound was so faint that if the common room hadn't been almost completely empty, neither Harry nor Ron would hear it.

"Let's open it." Harry told Ron. "It could be Hermione. She must've lost the password or something..."

Ron followed Harry toward the portrait hole, a look of doubt etched on his face.

Harry opened the hole and the two Gryffindors were surprised to see Malfoy there, his head was bowed down, covering his face. But was surprised them the most was that his clothes were disheveled and ripped. Almost is whole body was completely covered in soil.

Nonetheless, this did nothing to tame Harry and Ron's disliking of him. "What doyou want, Malfoy?" Ron asked as he pushed him roughly aside so he and Harry could climb out of Gryffindor Tower.

Malfoy stumbled backward and fell to the floor. Harry gasped when he caught a glimpse of Malfoy's face. Ron just stared.

The typical glare was there, but Harry figured that was only caused by Ron's shove. Malfoy had a bruise on one cheek, and there was dried blood at the corner of his mouth. But the worst were his split lip, and a long gash running down from his ear up to his chin.

Malfoy glared at them and stood back up, but soon his expression changed into a shameful one, and he hid his face behind his curtain of hair again. "What are you two looking at?" He tried to sound nasty, but it was obvious he was slightly ashamed and frightened.

Harry and Ron saw that the rest of Malfoy's body was covered in scratches, and a few buttons had come loose from his shirt, exposing the bottom part of his stomach, which had a few dark bruises.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, gently, but he still had a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Nothing..." Malfoy replied. "I just need to talk to you two..."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" Harry asked. "And where's Hermione."

"That's what I came to tell you," Malfoy said, finally turning his beaten face toward them. "She's missing."

"_What_?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"How can she be missing?" Ron asked. "Didn't she meet you beside the Dark Forest?"

"She did," Malfoy said. "And we finished the hedges, but... afterwards... I heard someone take her. When I went to follow the noise, some guy... uh... well, you know..."

"Some guy _what_?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious by the way I look?" Malfoy asked irritably.

"Well, what did he do to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I dunno," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Kidnapped her?"

"Why would anyone want to kidnap Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Malfoy replied.

"Why are _you_ concerned, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "I thought you 'hated the filthy little Mudblood'."

"Events and happenings beyond your concern have happened..." Malfoy started. "And that's why I'm telling you she's missing."

"So you're not gonna help us look for her?" Harry asked, sneering at him. "You scared?"

"God, no." Malfoy said, unaffected. "I _was_ gonna help you, but then you had to bring up that _unfortunate_ incident when I called her a Mudblood so... I'll be on my way. If someone sees me like this, they're gonna ask questions, and I hate it when they ask questions." Malfoy started to walk away.

"Well, it's not like we _need_ the slime ball's help." Ron muttered, loud enough for Malfoy to hear. Malfoy took no notice, and just kept walking away.

"Yes we do." Harry muttered back softly. "Malfoy!" he called, "You_ have_ to come with us. You're the only one who knows where she disappeared."

Malfoy stopped abruptly in his tracks and wheeled around. "I _told_ you already... behind the hedges."

"_Which_ hedges?" Harry asked impatiently, he was getting tired of Malfoy. " You have to take us to the exact spot where you stopped looking for her."

Malfoy sighed. "Fine..." he said, rolling his eyes. "But I doubt we're gonna find her. It's been quite a while since I left her there."

"Why didn't you just go on looking?" Ron asked, following Harry and Malfoy as they went down the stairs.

"Well, it's kind of hard to actually _see_ anything if you're eyes are closed, and you can't open them." Malfoy replied.

"Are you telling me you _fainted_?" Ron asked, unable to hide his glee. "And to think you actually teased _Harry_ about fainting."

"Well '_Harry_' wasn't beaten up, was he?" Malfoy shot back, turning around to glare at Ron. "And why the hell do you keep on ragging on me, if you're asking for _my_ help?"

"Alright, you two!" Harry yelled, his voice echoed around the hall.

The three stopped abruptly.

"I'm sick and tired of you quarrelling all the time! Will you just please shut up for a minute...?" Harry glared at them both.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Malfoy turned on his heel and proceeded with leading Harry and Ron to the spot where he had last seen Hermione.

* * *

When they were already slightly into the deep of the Dark Forest, Harry told Malfoy and Ron to search for clues as to where Hermione's kidnapper could have taken her. 

"I thought I was only to lead you two to the spot where I last saw her?" Malfoy said.

"Yeah..." Ron agreed.

"Well," Harry said. "Much as I hate to admit it, we actually need you, Malfoy. You're the only one here who knows as least a handful of dark magic."

"I do no--" Malfoy cut himself off, thinking. "Fine."

"Okay." Harry said. "And you two should stop fighting. Jesus, it's driving me crazy!"

The three searched for any sign of where Hermione could have disappeared to, but found nothing but broken branches and ripped up leaves.

"Hey," Malfoy said. "There's only _one_ side of these bushes that have wrecked up leaves."

"Yeah?" Ron asked. "So what're you saying?"

"I'm _saying_, Weasley." Malfoy explained. "That Her--Granger could have been taken _this_ way."

"Okay, let's go." Harry said, leading the way.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Harry spotted something up ahead. "Hey, you guys... there's some sort of--of _cave_ over there!"

The three quickened their pace and finally reached the cave. After searching it thoroughly, they found nothing.

"I don't think that guy wouldn't have just left her in a cave." Ron said. "I mean… this one's so easy to find."

"Yeah..." Harry said, thinking as he stared into the depths of the cave. "Wait a second. There's a piece of paper over there!"

"Where?" Malfoy asked, looking to where Harry was pointing.

Harry went over and picked it up, then showed it to the two. It was folded into two, and said: "CLUE."

"Clue?" Malfoy asked. "Why would he leave a _clue_?"

"Maybe he wants a ransom?" Harry suggested, unfolding the piece of paper.

It said:

_Inn here leaks with potions dire_

_Potions held above a fire_

_Inn this cauldron you can find_

_Too few rooms you've left behind_

_Inn depths of London it was found_

_When you were running from the Hound

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay… what did you think of this chapter? I'm not sure if the clue was too obvious, but I hope it wasn't! Because I'm not really very good at making riddles so… could you please please please tell me what you think the clue means? You'll find out if you're right in the next chapter anyway, and _I_ want to know if I'm any good at making "unbreakable" riddles… Oh, and if there's some glitch, and you can't go to the next chapter using the arrows or drop down menu, just change the last number of the URL (4) into a 5 and press enter. 


	5. Tale of A Giant

**CHAPTER FIVE: TALE OF A GIANT**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_ books, J.K. Rowling does. This is just one of the billions of _Harry Potter_ fan fiction around the globe.

**A/N: **In this chapter, you'll find out what the riddle means (if you don't already know). I know that I'm not good at making riddles but... I gave it a try.

**Dedications:** NONE. Because no one reviewed the last one. Maybe they still _will_, but I'd have already written the chapter so... sorry!

* * *

"Why is the 'inn' spelled with two n's?" Ron asked, looking over Harry's shoulder. "This guy must be stupid!"

"No…" Malfoy mused. "I think the two n's are clues."

"Why'd you think _that_?" Ron sneered.

"Because..." Harry started.

Ron looked startled that Harry had responded. He had indeed believed that what Malfoy was saying was a pile of rubbish.

"...Because it could mean that Hermione's being kept in an inn." Harry said. "You know, like a hotel... a place to sleep."

"The only problem is," Malfoy said, thoughtfully. "We don't know which inn she's being held in."

"I think that was pretty obvious already, Malfoy." Ron said, still glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Harry was staring at the clue, piecing together the different and unfamiliar phrases. "'_Inn here leaks with potions dire..._' Ron? Have you had anything besides butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well, a few times. But they all tasted nasty!" Ron replied. "Why?"

"Because I think Hermione's being held at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry stated.

"How?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, the 'inn' part was the first clue, of course." Harry explained. "Then 'leaks with potions dire.' Ron said that the other drinks were nasty, so I guess that's the explanation."

"Then the 'cauldron' part is the next clue." Malfoy realized. "Piece them together and you get..."

"Leaky Cauldron Inn." Ron finished.

Malfoy and Ron glared at each other.

"Oh stop it, you two." Harry said. "Now let's get going."

The trio was about to exit the cave when they suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind them. Not just heavy, gargantuan.

The three turned around, wands at the ready. But at the sight they saw, they knew their wands were useless, no matter how many they were.

For what they saw was Grawp.

"Grawp..." Harry said, backing away from the giant that Hagrid claimed to be his brother. Harry motioned for the other two to back away slowly.

"Harry? Isn't that the giant you said Hagrid introduced you to?" Ron whispered. "Why doesn't he seem to recognize you?"

Grawp slowly stomped toward them, glaring angrily.

"I don't think he remembers me." Harry said. "It's been a very long time, and when I promised I take care of him, and uh... teach him stuff... well... I didn't."

"Talk about holding a grudge." Malfoy muttered.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"Well... Malfoy? You have any suggestions?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked bewildered. "Why the hell ask _me_, Potter?"

"Because you know a lot of Dark Arts!"

Malfoy shook his head, his thoughts rushing through various spells and incantations. He was losing time, Grawp was moving slowly toward their fearful line of three.

Suddenly a thought struck him. _Maybe a curse won't be enough..._ Malfoy thought. _But maybe an extreme spell would._ Malfoy aimed his wand at the giant, and hoped against hope that it would work. They had not learned how to do extreme curses yet, but extreme _spells_ were covered.

"T-Transformi aseu maxima."

Grawp stopped abruptly in his tracks and started to sway. He began to pitch forward.

"Oh, great, Malfoy!" Ron yelled as they scattered to get out of the way. "Instead of being eaten, we'll be _crushed_ instead!"

But before Grawp hit the ground, he froze in mid air and soon, Harry, Ron and Malfoy were staring fearfully at a gray, wide-eyed... kitten.

Instantly their fear evaporated and they relaxed.

"Let's go..." Harry said, leading the two outside the Dark Forest. "We shouldn't be delayed. We've already wasted much time. And thanks, Malfoy."

Malfoy didn't answer; he just followed Harry and Ron out of the forest.

"What's a matter, Malfoy?" Ron taunted. "Cat got your tongue?"

Harry and Ron laughed, but Malfoy still took on that blank stare.

But it wasn't blank. There was a sort of... sadness to it.

Harry noticed the change and approached Malfoy apprehensively. Malfoy's stare hardened, but there was still distraught hidden behind his eyes.

Harry's face betrayed nothing bet concern. "Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Malfoy spat. "Just stay out of my business! Shouldn't we be getting those brooms?"

"Ron can get them." Harry said. "Couldn't you, Ron?"

"But--" Ron looked indignant.

"_Go_, Ron." Harry insisted. He knew that it might help for Ron not to be there so that Malfoy could tell him what was going on.

Ron cursed, but finally walked the long way toward the broomstick shed.

Malfoy was about to follow with the same blank expression on his face, but Harry lay one hand on his chest, and said. "No. You stay here and _tell_ me what is going on!"

"No freaking way, Potter." Malfoy said. "Just because were working together doesn't mean we have to be _friends_."

"Well we're gonna have to get along..." Harry said. "Or should we just have one of Ron's siblings come along?"

Harry's hand was still on Malfoy's chest. He felt Malfoy's heartbeat quicken.

Harry was really worried now; he could see Malfoy's despair clearly now. Given the fact the he and Malfoy were enemies didn't harden the heart that beat inside of him. "Mal--Draco. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Malfoy's eyes were shifty. His eyes darted anywhere but Harry's face.

"Please..." Harry said. "Tell me."

Malfoy gave in. Finally.

**--Flashback--**

_Draco was sitting by the lake inside the Forest of Despair at Malfoy Manor._

_Arielle, Draco's younger sister was sitting in his lap, staring in wonder at the lake. It was her first time going in here, being only five years old._

_Draco, being ten, had been going here for half a decade. It was his most favorite place at the manor._

_"Can we go for a swim, Draco?" Arielle asked. "Could you teach me?"_

_Draco nodded. "I'll go get your swimming stuff, okay? I'll be right back."_

_Arielle nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back._

_As Draco was nearing the edge of the forest, he heard heaving thumping sounds followed by a shrill scream._

_The thought of his sister flashed through his mind and he rushed back to the clearing where the lake could be found. He looked around and couldn't spot Arielle anywhere._

_That was when he noticed the legs; the grayish-green legs with a diameter of about six feet._

_Draco looked up and took in the sight of his sister dangling by her torso while the giant holding her slowly squeezed the life out of her..._

_Draco panicked. He could see his Arielle's face. Sheer terror was etched across it, sheer terror mixed with the agony of not being able to breathe._

_The giant hadn't noticed Draco. But still, Draco was defenseless, having only had a few lessons of Dark Arts with his father. Draco whipped out his training wand (a wand younger wizards, outside of magic school used before they were properly trained) and racked his brain for a spell._

_Being desperate, Draco pointed his wand at the giant and tried to Stupefy him. But he was too large for such a weak wand._

_But the flash of red certainly caught its attention. The giant dropped Arielle almost thirty feet from the air, head first. When she hit the ground, blood poured profusely from her head, and Draco knew that she was either dead, or dying._

_Draco ran toward his sister: his only sibling. The one who had rescued him from five years filled with Dark Arts and loneliness._

_Before he could reach her, the giant pulled back his hand and swung it forward, flinging Draco hard against a tree. The force was enough to knock him out of his senses, but he was still slightly conscious._

_Conscious enough to see his father run into the clearing and sweep his dead daughter up into his arm—conscious enough to hear his father scream at him, blaming him for his sister's death; conscious enough to feel his father shake him hard against the tree, and see his enraged and livid face glaring two inches away from his; conscious enough to see his father leave with his sister in his arms, limbs swinging lifelessly. _

_Conscious enough to discover that his father cared for his beloved sister more than he cared for him. _

_His father hadn't seen what Draco had tried to do. He didn't know that Draco was helpless. He was not a skilled enough wizard yet._

_Sadness washed over Draco as he lay there, in a bleeding heap under the tree. Leaves began to fall, but still he lay there. Too tired to move, to depressed to care.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Oh... poor, poor Draco. I really feel for the guy. Even if that little flashback isn't in the real story. How'd you all like it? I absolutely _love_ this chapter! Please read and review! Or else I won't waste my precious time on this story! Just kidding. You know I love it.


	6. The Leaky Cauldron

**CHAPTER SIX: THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Harry Potter_. J.K. Rowling does... etc., etc. No money is being made from this fan fiction. I only own the plot (and maybe not, if someone somewhere around the world had thought of the same plot before me).

**A/N:** Okay. No one has reviewed yet. If no one reviews this chapter, I will discontinue it! Just kidding. I cannot help myself. But please please _please_ review this chapter!! It's okay if it's negative... just please review it so I can make it better, or keep it up! I know I'm a very sad case... :( But I'm happy making fan fiction! But I'm sure that my next fan fiction (angst/tragedy) will be much better! I promise. Please check it out. It'll be out after I finish this piece of fan fiction.

**Dedications:** _Still_ no reviews! So I guess I'm very very lonely...!

* * *

By the time Draco finished his story, --which was finished in the space of about three minutes--his eyes were glistening. But he held back the tears. No way would he cave in front of his enemy—although Harry did not seem to be an enemy anymore since he was actually showing signs of kindness. 

"So... he just... _left_ you there?" Harry asked.

"Well it's not like he was _wrong_, was it?" Draco said nastily, glaring at his hands.

"He _was_." Harry said. "You're his son, too."

"I still left her to die did--" Draco was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps and panting noises behind him.

The two turned around and caught sight of Ron coming toward them, limping slightly under the weight of the three brooms.

"There you go, princes!" Ron said, annoyed that he was made the fetch dog. He dropped Harry's and Draco's brooms on the ground, leaning on his own for support.

"Go on, Ron." Harry said, picking up his own broom. "We'll follow you out. Lead the way."

Ron stared at Harry reproachfully, but carried on in front of them.

"Don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this, Potter." Draco told Harry as they followed Ron, broomsticks in hand.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "Is _this_ why you've been such a git your whole life at Hogwarts?"

Draco said nothing about the latter question but answered Harry's first. "Because it's private, Potter."

"But it would explain a lot."

"A lot of _what_?"

"You know..." Harry looked for the right words. "Why you've been such a complete... _asshole_ these six years."

Draco shot him a glare of pure venom but kept his mouth shut.

"That _is_ the reason, right?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't respond to that. But Harry was positive that he saw Draco nod very slightly. He thought he also saw a tiny glimmer of a smile on his lips.

* * *

When the three of them reached the cobblestone walk, they mounted their brooms and took off for the Leaky Cauldron. 

The night was late, it was about two in the morning already and all three were weary from all of the late night searching.

Good thing it was cloudy. The trio flew above the clouds most of the time, only going below to check on their progress. It was chilly, especially while accidentally flying through the clouds, and coming out damp and dripping slightly.

If they continued any longer, they might have to consume quite a few goblets of Pepper-Up Potion once they got to the inn.

"I think we should also save a room at the Leaky Cauldron once we get there and save Hermione." Harry told the two, who were flying behind him: Ron right behind, and Draco behind Ron. "It's been a long night, and we definitely need strength for the return journey. Or else we might fall off our brooms!"

Ron and Draco nodded.

The rest of the journey to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet. No one talked, and the only sound was the whipping of cloaks and the whispers of the wind.

In the silence, thoughts raced through Harry's mind about what he had just found out about Draco.

Harry had not known that Draco had had a sister. Although he suspected that it would be too tragic for him to discuss. Harry now saw Draco in a newer, brighter light. Was _this_ why Draco was so bitter and malicious? And he blamed himself for his sister's death. How that must be haunting him...

But Lucius Malfoy was wrong. And still is. Why had he blamed Draco? Was it truly because he had more fondness for his daughter than his son?

Every so often Harry glanced behind him at Draco. He never seemed to change his position. He just stared down at his broom handle, a thoughtfully miserable look on his face. He never saw Harry look at him.

* * *

Finally, after about three hours in the air, the three spotted the Leaky Cauldron below them after their slow descent below the clouds. 

Slowly and steadily they made their way earthward and landed solidly on the cobblestone street outside the Leaky Cauldron. They saw the sun rising on the horizon as they made their way inside.

Tom the bartender was still at his post behind the bar, wiping the last bits of crumbs and drops from it. Harry, Ron and Draco looked around and saw only two people: one who was sipping what looked like black coffee, and one who was drinking a Firewhisky and smoking a pipe. None, of course, looked like Hermione.

"Excuse me," Harry beckoned Ron and Draco to follow him to the bar. "Tom?"

Tom looked down at Harry and his eyes widened. "Mr. Potter! How good it is to see you! What brings you here at such an early time? And in the middle of the school year, I say?"

"We're..." Harry hesitated, thinking about what words he could use so that Tom could help them, but also not giving enough information just in case Tom was in on Hermione's kidnapping.

"We're looking for someone." Draco stepped in. "We believe she... uh... stayed here for the night. With some other man."

"She has brown hair." Ron added. "Brown and slightly curled."

"Ah..." Tom thought for a moment. "Yes. I believe I saw such a couple. But they only stayed here for about ten minutes to have a drink. The lady wasn't really talking, though. She was only making soft muffled noises."

Harry's shoulders sagged. They were gone. How could they find Hermione now and rescue her? He missed her badly, and was very worried about her.

"I guess we're gonna have to spend the night here." Harry told Ron and Draco. "A room... with three beds, please?" Harry told Tom.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potter." Tom said, leading them up the stairs to room 23. The twenties and up seemed to house three beds, maybe even more. "That will be twenty seven galleons for one night."

The three looked in their pockets, looking for nine galleons each. Ron was one galleon short, but Harry only had exactly nine. Draco, though, had more than enough and paid for Ron's one missing galleon.

"Th-thanks..." Ron muttered meekly to Draco.

Draco just nodded, staring at the ground.

"Will you two lighten up?" Harry asked as they entered the spacious room.

Harry and Ron immediately crashed on the bed, exhausted. But Draco crept into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

He still could not believe what he had done. Harry was the only person out of his family who he'd told about what happened to him, and why he was protecting himself with a layer of pride and self-confidence. _Harry Potter_ of all people! But if kind of felt good to get that off of his chest after seven years of inner torture.

Draco slid down onto the floor and dropped his head into his hands, pulling at his silver-yellow hair frustratedly. _Why_ had he done that? Why did he confess, _confide_ his innermost sorrow to his archenemy? Draco groaned softly and clung even more tightly to his hair.

Meanwhile, outside in the bedroom, Harry was dictating everything Draco had told him about his sister to Ron. He knew that it was wrong and blamed himself severely for his loose bearings on the information, but somehow knew that Ron would finally understand and come to accept Draco slightly. Maybe they'd even become friends, but that was not entirely sure.

As Harry's narration came to and end, a look of guilt washed over Ron's face. He swallowed and asked, "He had a sister?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Draco could hear nothing but his own breathing. He pulled back his head and thumped it against the door, angry with himself. He had shown too much emotion by telling Harry the story. Now Harry would think he was weak, lowly.

A knock came at the door. "You okay, Malfoy?" It was Ron.

_When did _you_ start caring?_ Draco thought, but answered "Yeah, yeah..." in a hoarse voice.

"Alright..."

After a few more minutes, Draco got out of the bathroom and saw that Harry and Ron were already asleep in their own beds. He lay in his bed for a while, contemplating. It wasn't so bad... telling Harry the truth. If felt sort of... _good_. Draco didn't know why, but he kind of felt like he, Harry and Ron were slowly becoming... _friends_? Maybe. Who knew?

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like that? I think it was the longest chapter... maybe, I don't know... the words just "flowed" out of me! Please read and review! Is my writing getting better? There will be no more talk of sex, or making out or anything of that kind. But there will _still_ be cursing, bad words, and insulting, don't worry. Rated R is not going down the tubes. 


	7. The Next Clue

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE NEXT CLUES**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Harry Potter_ is not mine; it is J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot is mine...

**A/N:** _Still_ no reviews?? Is everyone busy? Or has everyone (everyone meaning my only 2 readers) forgotten about me? Or are they just being selfish, not reviewing and all? Just kidding.

**Dedications:** NONE. None none none!!!

* * *

Harry, Ron and Draco woke up at nine in the morning. Only four hours of sleep. That was all Harry said they could lose. Four hours. They didn't even know if Hermione was okay or not. Neither were they any closer to knowing where she was being kept. 

The three hastened down the steps, carrying their brooms over their shoulders.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked. "But we can only have a quick one. Just a few slices of toast."

The two nodded. The important thing was finding Hermione.

Tom heard Harry say the last few words and lead them to a table. "Toast, yes?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

A few minutes later, Tom approached carrying three plates of toast--two pieces on each. They were coated with sweet syrup.

The three hurried up in eating their meal. By the time they finished, it was about nine thirty already.

"Let's go..." Harry said, standing up.

"How're we going to find her?" Draco asked, following suit. "We have absolutely no idea of her whereabouts."

Ron stood up, too, thinking.

Before any of the three could say anything, Tom appeared. "That'll be seventeen sickles each."

"Oh..." Harry said, checking his pockets. He had no cash.

Ron didn't have any either.

They had both finished off the last of their money for the room.

Draco dropped three galleons on the desk--the last of his wizard money except for a few knuts.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Tom said, taking the galleons from the table. "I hope had a pleasurable stay..." he walked back to his post behind the desk.

"How're we gonna--" Draco started, but a stranger in a black hooded robe bumped into him, causing him to take a few stumbled steps backward. Without a backward glance, the stranger trundled out the door into the morning sun.

Draco glared after the stranger but his expression immediately changed when he felt something sharp poking into his arm from inside the sleeve of his robe. There was a piece of paper there.

It was labeled: "CLUE."

Harry's, Ron's and Draco's eyes widened. "Open it, quickly!" Harry said, walking over to Draco. Ron did, too.

Draco unfolded the paper and read:

_Not far from here and down below_

_A wide treasure is safely stowed_

_Gold and silver and some bronze_

_May be there, and then gone_

_Nasty creatures you will see_

_That unlock treasures if you've the 687 key_

"Oh great..." Ron said. "_Another_ vague message. What the hell is he talking about?"

But Harry's reaction was different. He was smiling. "This clue's so easy, Ron."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"'_Not far from here and down below_', Ron! They _have_ to be talking about Gringotts. '_Gold and silver and some bronze_'? That _has_ to be the galleons, sickles and knuts." Harry replied.

A look of understanding appeared on Ron's face. "And the 'nasty creatures' are the goblins."

Harry nodded.

"But wait a second," Draco said. "How do we know _where_ in Gringotts we can find her? I mean... there are more than a thousand vaults at Gringotts."

"I know that one, too." Harry said. "_My_ vault is vault 687. And I have the key."

Two nodded and they were off to Gringotts.

Underground still felt the same: the air cold and damp.

When they stopped outside of Harry's vault, the goblin turned around. Harry expected him to ask for the key, but instead it asked, "What're you three doing here in the middle of the school year?"

"Nothing." The three answered immediately in unison.

"We just... well, Potter just... ran out of cash so... we just accompanied him here." Draco added.

"Key, please," the goblin said, not entirely believing Draco's lie.

Harry handed him the key and glanced at Draco.

"What?" Draco whispered. "What _else _could we have said?"

Harry shook his head, smiling. Draco was definitely loosening up. Harry kind of liked it. He didn't know about Ron's feelings, though.

Once the vault door was open, revealing Harry's small fortune, Harry stepped inside, searching for any sign of life. _How could they have gotten in here? Hagrid said that this was the safest place, other than Hogwarts._

After a few seconds of looking around the vault, the goblin's voice was heard saying, "Aren't you gonna make a withdrawal?"

Harry turned around and nodded, "Yes... I am." Harry bent down and scooped a few galleons, sickles and knuts into his moneybag, looking around the interior of the vault the whole time, searching for a clue... anything...

There! Harry spotted a folded piece of paper in the corner. _How_ the paper had been placed there was a mystery...

Harry drew his moneybag closed and rushed to the corner of the small space. He picked up the paper and stuffed into his pocket.

"I'm done." Harry said, nodding slightly at Draco and Ron.

They had a long ascent up into the Gringotts lobby. "Thanks." Harry told the goblin as they exited Gringotts.

"No problem, sirs." The goblin's croaky voice came back in reply.

"You find anything?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Harry held up the folded piece of paper that read: "CLUE."

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Getting any better? I hope so... Please please please please review!!! Only 5?? And it's already the seventh chapter? How _pitiful_! Come on! Be generous! Oh yeah... and on December 25, refer to the title of this fan fiction as "Make a Choice" okay? 


	8. Darkness All Around

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DARKNESS ALL AROUND**

**DISCLAIMER:** Ah! _Another_ disclaimer? I am so sick and tired of writing, "_Harry Potter_ is not mine, it is J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot is mine."

**A/N:** Yaay! (happy to see that I have reviews) Three reviews! Wheeee! I am so glad to see that my fan fiction has _some_ sign of life! Yaay. Anyway, this will be... slightly surprising. Well, no... the _next_ chapter will be. Read and review, please!

**Dedications:**

**TyeDyeKid:** Thanks! I'm glad that "I'm unique" :-). I never saw my story like that before… I see that your account is new (?). You have no fan fiction yet! Or maybe you're just a "lurker-reader" person (?) I'll check from time to time to see if you have new fan fiction! You'll go on my "author alert" list… or you can just tell me if you're just here to read… :D

**Jameth:** Well… this next chapter is out _before_ Christmas (obviously--lol)! So you can find out what the next clue is! Why are you stuck in a car? That's too bad. But I'm not sure if _I'll_ also be stuck in a car. Just in case, I'm going to write the next chapter on _Christmas Eve_ and then post it in the morning the next day…!

**Pixieballerina:** Thanks for liking my story! (lol). Can't wait til Saturday? You can get the new chapter _now_! Please go on with my story, and _don't quit_! Heehee. Only _I_ can know the end! Well, at least until my fan fiction is finished!

**Foxrcrchik99:** Thanks! I will continue it… and I _wanted_ that "Draco's sister" thing to be sad… I think it's because I want people to "understand" Draco more (?)… okay… I have no idea… I just like Draco… I like _all_ Slytherins, and I also like the Dursleys. The Dursleys aren't so bad, if you think about it. When Harry kept himself in his room in OotP, they still brought him food!

**Hannah-901:** Lol… hahaha! Thanks! Your review was really… inspiring! Don't worry… here's the rest! More about Draco. I like to control his actions… and by your fan fiction, I can tell _you_ do, too! I checked it out, yeah! :p

* * *

_Under floor boards, a secret is hidden_

_A secret dark, a secret forbidden_

_A secret based on house Slytherin_

_It is a house, it is a manor_

_That houses the proud and wealthy manner_

_These secrets protected by the raucous scanters_

"Okay…" Harry said after reading the last line. "_Now_ this is hard."

"Fuck." Was all Ron could say, shaking his head.

Draco however was not speaking. He just stared at the paper, breathing quickly. "No…" he said.

"What?" Harry asked, staring at Draco's pale face.

"That bastard." Draco muttered, too soft for the two to hear.

"What is it?" Ron asked, waiting in suspense for the answer.

"I know exactly where this is…" Draco said, looking at them.

"Where is it?"

"Malfoy Manor…" Draco stated, avoiding their gaze. "My _father_ has her."

"_What?_" Ron asked, stunned. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Ron…" Harry tried to reason with Ron but he had already leapt on top of Draco, sending them both rolling down the white marble steps of Gringotts.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he watched the two boys go down the steps and land in a heap at the bottom.

Harry rushed down the steps just as Ron landed on top of Draco and pointed his wand at Draco's chest.

"Ron!" Harry tried to pull Ron off of Draco, but Ron resisted wildly, but Harry managed to grab the wand from his hand

Draco glared up at Ron from the ground, "I didn't _know_ my father had her, you idiot."

"You liar!" Ron said, giving Draco a swift punch.

"You… are… such… an asshole!" Draco snarled, bending his legs under Ron's body and flipping him over.

Draco quickly stood up and faced Ron, just as he was getting up. "Had _nothing_ to do with this!"

"Yeah, right!" Ron shouted sarcastically, causing more passersby to stare.

"Ron, ssh…" Harry said.

"Aren't you going to _do_ anything, Harry?" Ron asked. "I mean… we've been working with the enemy!"

"Uh… just to point out…" Draco said. "I've been _helping_ you all this time…"

"That's just a cover up!" Ron said. "At the last minute, I'm sure you're gonna kill us or something so we can leave Hermione to die."

"Die, Weasley?" Draco asked. "Hermione's not going to _die_--at least if we quit talking here and go and get her. But if you want to stay here and dawdle, I have no problem…" He added, trying to look like he didn't care. But he did.

"Ron…" Harry said. "Come on. I think he's trustworthy enough."

Ron shook his head, and gave Draco one last glare. "Fine." He mumbled without mirth.

"Let's go behind this alley." Harry said, pointing to one around the corner. "We'll cause less attraction…"

Once they rounded the corner, Draco stopped. He had spotted a woman who looked a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange staring at them a few meters away.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Draco looked back to the spot where he had seen the female Death Eater, but she was gone. Draco scanned their surroundings and spotted Bellatrix a few meters closer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," He said. "She's after us…"

"Where?" Ron asked, following Draco's gaze.

Harry and Ron stared as Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at the three of them. "Laceratio!" she bellowed.

Draco, knowing what the fourth Unforgivable Curse did, ducked, and pushed Harry and Ron out of the way.

The spell hadn't managed to hit Draco full on; it hit his arm, sending a jolt of pain through it, accompanied by a long, deep cut that bled immediately.

"Shit." He muttered, but hid his injury from Harry and Ron. Draco ducked out of the alley in which he had pushed Harry and Ron to safety. The two were trying to get untangled from each other.

Draco glimpsed Bellatrix a few meters away, and closing in fast.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix yelled. A shot of red made its way toward Draco, but he dodged behind the wall.

"Stupefy!" Draco said, pointing his wand at Bellatrix, and having no cover, she was hit full on, slumping to the ground, out cold.

Draco put away his wand and turned back to Harry and Ron. "Slight drawback. She's been taken care of."

Harry gave Draco a once over. _Definitely trustworthy_, he thought. His eyes fell on Draco's arm, on the spot where the Laceratius Curse had landed.

Draco followed his gaze and said. "She managed a lucky shot…"

"Are you _sure_ that's okay?" Harry said, surveying the other injuries on Draco's face from the night before.

"I'm used to it."

"What?" Ron asked, perplexed. "What d'you mean 'you're used to it'?"

"Having a Death Eater as a father…?" Draco answered. "I think that explains itself. What're we still doing here? We should be heading…" he trailed off, avoiding the subject.

Harry nodded, understanding.

The three mounted their brooms and took off from the ground into the air.

It was ten past eleven in the morning, and Draco warned Harry and Ron that it took about six hours to get to Malfoy Manor by air. He had always traveled to Diagon Alley by a Portkey.

"Oh, great…" grumbled Ron once he learned this information. "Six hours stuck on broomsticks."

Draco led Harry and Ron toward Malfoy Manor, reflecting on what was happening between the three of them.

Potter, asking if he was okay? Weasley, inquiring about his life? This was definitely developing into something _other_ than acquaintance… It didn't bother Draco, much. In fact, he kind of liked it. Neither Crabbe or Goyle had ever asked if he was okay… neither of them even _knew_ anything about his personal life…

* * *

As they neared Malfoy Manor, the sky grew dimmer. After almost six hours of flying, the trio was weary and tired. But they knew they had to keep going.

Finally, after about half an hour, Draco spotted the lights of Malfoy Manor. He informed the two that they were near, and should head back down to the ground because there were various charms and spells surrounding the manor from above, in the air.

Harry, Ron and Draco walked the rest of the way toward Malfoy Manor.

When they reached the tall black gates, the sky was a cornflower blue, and the air was starting to get chilly.

"Okay," Harry said. "How do we get inside?"

"Fairly easily…" Draco said, flicking his wand at the steel gates. They opened so soundlessly that it was almost ghostly.

"But you said that there were dangerous charms and spells." Ron said, following Draco and Harry inside onto the vast front lawn.

"There are," Draco said. "But only in the air."

"So it's that easy to get in?" Harry inquired.

"No…" Draco said as they heard growling all around them. "We still have the scanters. Like in the clue."

Harry and Ron stared around them, at the growling sounds. They saw that fairly large, hairy, demonic creatures had surrounded them. And they were staring menacingly at the trio, ready to charge.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Suspenseful? That's why I was trying to get at… anyway… thanks for all the reviews! I hate the names of the animals I made up… They suck! But I couldn't think of a "magical name" that rhymed with "manner." 


	9. Finally There

**CHAPTER NINE: FINALLY THERE**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Harry Potter_ is not mine; J.K. Rowling owns it. Only the plot is mine.

**A/N:** **MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAS!!!!!** Well… I got 3 reviews! Not as good as last time but… what the people said were better—more informative and really help me improve! Anyway… really happy about that and here come the…

**Dedications:**

**Foxrcrchik99:** Lol… you're kinda funny… :D Anyway, thanks. I liked the "Draco's sister" thing, too! Glad someone agrees with me! (woohoo!)

**Pixieballerina:** Here's the update! Though I don't have much time… we're leaving for a dinner in an hour… and I haven't any ideas yet the horror ! Hope you like it!

**Hannah-901:** Can't wait for your next fan fiction! You're an _inspiration_! Lol… good thing I have no flames… yet (shakes in fear)

* * *

"Shit…" Harry muttered. "What do we do now?" He looked at Draco. 

"Why are you asking _me_?" Draco asked.

"Because _you live here_." Ron pointed out. "And you call _me_ the idiot?"

"Oh, yeah…" Draco said. His heart was beating rapidly but neither knew.

Draco had no idea what to do. Usually, his father came with him in and out of the Manor. Lucius Malfoy was the only one who could stop the scanters from attacking.

But they were wasting time. Hermione could be on her way to death by now. Draco could think of only one thing: if they separated, the scanters would come after only one target (they always attacked in a mob).

"Run." Draco told them.

The two gaped at him, confused.

"You two," He said. "Run toward the house as fast as you can. They only attack non-Malfoys, anyway. But if I stay here I can control them… leaving you free to, uh… run and get Hermione. And _do not look back_. Or else they'll… sense your gaze and come after you. They're really weird, these scanters…"

What Draco was saying was mostly bullshit and lies, but he wanted Hermione to be safe as soon as possible.

"You _sure_ they only attack non-Malfoys?" Harry asked, as if he could read Draco's mind.

"Yes…!" Draco hissed. "Now _go_."

With one last look at Draco, Harry ran as quickly as he could to the mansion in the distance, Ron at his heels. They did, in fact, not look back as Draco had advised.

Now Draco was alone with the deadly creatures, with only his wand for protection. He didn't know many spells or hexes that could help him at this time. He stared fearfully at the scanters as they advanced toward him menacingly.

Draco raised his wand, thinking. The creatures were quickening their pace as they neared him.

"Stupefy!" Draco stunned one of the scanters but this only angered the rest of the herd.

They ran toward him, closing in fast. He tried to cast another Stunning Spell but they were rapidly running at him, which gave him no chance to say the incantation.

At once, they were upon him. Their claw-like fingers dug into his flesh, making his skin burn with pain; others hit him with all their strength. He was flung into the air as the crazed magical creatures attacked him.

There was only one spell that could repel all of them. But it was forbidden. He had no choice; he could barely see anymore. "_Evictus Solem._" He whispered, too tired and hurt to say them any louder.

Instantly, the scanters stopped and froze. The stopped their attack, leaving Draco to fall to the ground. He hit his head on a rock, slightly dazing him.

All around Draco, he could hear cries of pain as the scanters exploded around him in small flares of fire.

Then all was silent. The scanters were gone. Draco just lay on the ground in a bleeding heap as he stared at the starry sky, breathing heavily. He was in too much pain to stand up, or even move. But he knew that as soon as the pain subsided just a little, he would go and follow Harry and Ron.

* * *

As Harry and Ron rushed toward the mansion, Harry couldn't help but feel that leaving Draco to deal with the scanters alone was wrong. But when he expressed his worries to Ron, he just snorted and said, "You're worrying yourself for nothing, Harry. Malfoy's fine. He's probably whipping those scanters' asses by now." 

Harry said nothing, but still felt a slight sense of foreboding that Malfoy was not okay.

As they reached the front door, Harry peered carefully into the window, checking to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear.

Harry pushed open the door, which, surprisingly, made no noise at all.

When both Harry and Ron had slipped inside and shut the door, they looked around. Everything was as extravagant as they had expected. But there was no time to dwell on that for, after a while they heard a man laugh sinisterly in the room to the right. This was followed by a thump and a muffled yelp of pain.

"That's _got_ to be Hermione." Ron said, looking at Harry.

Harry put on a determined face and nodded. "Get ready to—"

Ron cut him off, looking behind them outside the window. "Shouldn't we wait for Dr—Malfoy?"

"He told us to go ahead," Harry said. "And they seem to be beating Hermione around by the sound of it."

Ron nodded. But inside, he really wasn't ready for confronting the kidnapper.

Harry tiptoed toward the door, Ron following closely behind. "Ready?" He whispered, looking at Ron, apprehension visible on his face. Ron had the same expression.

Harry swung open the door.

* * *

Draco could feel the chilly night air, bitingly cold on his translucent, pale skin. He was shivering uncontrollably. 

Wishing he had been smart enough to bring a cloak, he stood up shakily. It was as if he couldn't even carry himself without much difficulty. His body ached all over. Although it was cold, Draco felt as if his whole body was burning. Did he have a fever? He didn't know, and he didn't want to waste any time to find out.

He needed to go after Harry and Ron, just to make sure Hermione was alright.

It took Draco all of his strength as he slowly staggered toward the mansion. It felt as if hours had gone by, but he knew that it was only about five minutes until he got to the front door.

Draco swung it open, his eyes slowly adjusting to the vivid light of the foyer. Shouts were coming from the library. _That must be where Hermione's being kept_. Draco thought.

He straightened his shoulders and shook his head, trying to clear his foggy thoughts.

Slowly, he walked toward the closed library door.

* * *

As soon as Harry and Ron walked through the door, they spotted Hermione on the floor. Ropes were tied around her wrists and ankles, and her mouth was covered with a white cloth. 

"Ah… Harry Potter. I see you brought your sidekick with you."

Harry turned to see, not Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at them, but Nott, a fellow Death Eater.

"Wh-where's…?" Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Lucius?" Nott said. "Well… he stepped out. Went to some party. He told me that once you showed up to rescue your pitiful Mudblood friend, I should capture you."

As soon as he said those last words, he pointed his wand at Harry and Ron. Ropes wound around their bodies, sending them to the floor.

"Yes…" Nott said, smiling. "Lucius will come later. He will be very pleased. But the Master will be even _more_ pleased…"

Harry and Ron scowled at Nott, but could do nothing more.

All of a sudden, the door swung open with a crash. Draco stood in the doorframe, or rather, was leaning on the doorframe. Blood was dripping from all over his body, and he had a few more bruises scattered on his face and his arms.

"You!" Nott said. "Young Malfoy, glad to see you here—however bloodied up you might be. Of course, I would have expected the one who fucked the Mudblood would come to her rescue!"

Harry and Ron exchanged baffled looks. _Malfoy fucked Hermione?_

Draco's face had no expression. "Let them _go_, Nott."

"Ooh…" Nott said. "Not very respectful to your elders, are you?"

"Not to you," Draco replied coldly.

"I guess I'll have to take care of you, too." Nott said in a bored voice.

Draco took out his wand, readying himself.

Nott scoffed. "You think you're going to win against _me_?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe… we'll have to see."

Nott chuckled, then quickly pointed his wand on Draco and said, "_Effinite!_" A jet of yellow light shot from Nott's wand, going directly for Draco.

Draco rolled to the side, just narrowly missing the beam.

Draco rolled onto his back, wincing in pain,and pointed his wand at Nott. "_Vanitium!_" Nott disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry." Draco muttered, struggling to get up. "I only made him go to some far away desert."

Draco waved his wand and all three of the ropes binding Harry, Ron and Hermione vanished. How he knew how to do that, neither of the three knew.

Ron jumped up and quickly asked Malfoy in rage, "You had sex with Hermione?"

"We—" Draco began, but a jet of black light hit him from behind, sending him flying hard into the rock wall. He fell to the ground, motionless.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned toward the door. Bellatrix Lestrange was there, a dry smile pasted on her face.

"Lucius will thank me for that…"

Bellatrix was about to point her wand at Harry but a jet of red hit her and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Narcissa Malfoy was pointed her wand at the not out cold Death Eater.

"I'm sorry for barging in." Narcissa said. "But no one hurts my son without answering to me."

Hermione looked back to where Draco was lying and hurried over to him. Narcissa followed close behind, while Harry and Ron slowly approached, holding back slightly.

Draco looked terrible. His face looked paler than ever, and by the looks of his injuries, it was as if he had been in a terrible accident. Hermione touched a shaking hand onto Draco's forehead.

"His head's really burning... I th-think he's sick or something." Hermione looked close to tears at the sight of him, but Narcissa was calm and didn't look worried at all.

"We can fix these easily." Narcissa said. "But I think it would be better if the school nurse fixed them--it's more of her specialty. You have to be getting back to school already. I take it you've missed a lot in your lessons?"

"Just about two or three days." Harry said from behind. "But I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will understand…"

"Yes, I suppose he will." Narcissa said. "You'd better get going before Lucius comes home. Use Floo powder—there's an extra pouch of it by the fireplace." She added, indicating the fireplace across the room.

"You aren't going to keep us here?" Ron asked.

"No," Narcissa said. "Even if I _did_ marry my husband, I still do not approve of his dealings with Dark Magic. And neither does Draco…" she added as an afterthought. "But his father insists. When Draco rejected… it was horrible—"

Draco's mother cut herself off. "I'm sorry." She said again. "You have to be going now."

Harry nodded solemnly, surveying Draco's unconscious frame. As soon as he had heard Draco's tale of his sister's death, he had felt terribly sorry for Draco. And by Ron's sorry expression, he was also feeling pity for Draco.

They both knew that Lucius Malfoy was terrible for being a servant of Voldemort, but they had not known that it had taken over his entire family…

The three headed for the fireplace, which was big enough to fit three.

"I'll just send Draco in after you." Draco's mother said.

They nodded.

Harry took a pinch of Floo powder, dropped it into the grate and said, "Hogwarts!"

They spun around, fireplaces flashing before their eyes.

Before they knew it, they had landed in Albus Dumbledore's study. The old headmaster looked at them, as if he had been expecting them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How'd you like it? There will be one more last chapter… strangely, all of my fan fiction seem to have ten chapters! Lol. Anyway… the next chapter will be coming in a few days… I'm very excited! Hahaha. Anyway, review pleaaase!!! 


	10. Choices

**CHAPTER TEN: CHOICES**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Harry Potter_ is not mine; it is J.K. Rowling's property. No money is being made, etc…

**A/N:** Sorry for being so late!! Argh! Our Internet got busted so I had to use an Internet café instead… Anyway, I typed it all up on our computer, but I was a little late in getting to an Internet café so… sorry sorry sorry!! And I have no dedications on this last chapter because Internet comes with e-mail alerts… and the e-mail alerts come with Review Alerts so I can't check who's reviewed and who hasn't! And if I go and check and edit it on the computer/s at the Internet café, they'll charge me more so… no dedications. VERY VERY SORRY!! (hits self on head). Anyway, I hope I can make up for it in this last chapter. Again, sorry for the lateness and the dedicationless-ness! I just have to say that you all are very very very really really really great readers!!!

* * *

"Ah…" Dumbledore said as they arrived. "I see you've finally arrived. I've been expecting you."

"W-we can explain, P-Professor," Harry stammered.

"There is no need for—" Dumbledore started.

"It was all my fault, Professor!" Hermione cut in. "Some—someone—"

The headmaster cut her off. "There is no need for explanation, Ms. Granger." He continued. "As I was about to say… you three have a perfect excuse for not being here for the last two days."

"But what about Hermione's kidnappers?" Draco asked from behind.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nearly jumped; they had not realized that Draco had regained consciousness.

"As to her kidnappers, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "We cannot do anything about that at this moment. I believe it was yet another attempt to lure Harry into Voldemort's clutches…"

A loud silence ensued as all this information sunk in.

Then, Dumbledore spoke once more. "Now I trust that you three go straight to the infirmary for a rest. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix up those injuries in a snap."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked behind them at Draco, who was the one with the most damage.

Hands in pockets, he looked at them slightly innocently, "What?" He shrugged.

Ron rolled his eyes. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

Harry and Hermione choked down laughter as the four of them headed out the door and down the moving spiral staircase of Dumbledore's office.

"So…" Ron said as they walked slowly toward the hospital wing. "What's this about you and Malfoy fucking?"

Hermione flushed. "What—what do you mean?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Hermione." Harry said. "You heard what the Death Eater said."

"Yeah!" Ron said. "I thought _I_ was your 'significant other'?"

Harry and Draco's eyes widened. "_What?_" They demanded in unison.

"Well… uh…" Hermione was at a loss for words. "Please tell me you won't get mad?"

Harry, Ron and Draco stared at her, their faces looking for an explanation.

Hermione looked at each of their glowering faces, and with a shaky voice she quietly said, "I've sort of been…"

"Been…?" Ron urged.

"Been… sleeping… w-with a-all three of—of you…"

"_WHAT?!_" Said all three voices at once.

"What do you mean…?" Harry said.

"I thought we—we were…" Ron spluttered.

"I'm not really surprised." Draco stated.

Tears leaked freely from Hermione's eyes. "I'm _sorry_!" She said through her tears. "It's just… I—I'm not really sure how I feel about the… the three of you!"

"Oh, well I can perfectly understand you being with _Harry_." Ron said. "But Malfoy?"

Malfoy shot a fierce look at Ron, but said nothing.

"Hermione, it's not like you," Harry said. "You have to choose _one_ of us…"

They were at the infirmary door now, but no one made a move to get inside. They decided to settle this before dealing with their aches and pains.

"No pressure." Draco said. "Really. I'm not really surprised about this. I mean… I thought you'd been having sex with one of these guys ages ago!"

"What?" Hermione looked dumbfounded.

"Come on," Draco pointed out. "You three have been friends for years; two guys, one girl. I say… threesome."

"You're such a pervert, Malfoy." Ron said.

"What?" Draco said, unoffended. "I'm just telling you what happens in real life."

Ron was about to say something foul in reply but Harry interrupted, "Stop it, you two." He said. "We have to get through what's important here." He looked at Hermione and asked her, "Well? Which one of us do you want to be with you?"

Behind Harry, Ron was mouthing, _Not Malfoy,_ to Hermione. Draco saw this and shoved Ron. Ron shoved him back. They continued this steady shoving contest until finally, Hermione spoke.

"I—I don't know…" she said. "Well, at least not yet. Please… give me until tomorrow night to think about it."

Harry sighed, but nodded.

Once the four of them were in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey nearly shrieked at the sight of them. And at the sight of Draco, she looked about ready to faint.

"_What_ you four have been through!" She exclaimed.

Harry was generally alright, just a few bruises and a cut on his cheek. Ron was covered in more injuries because of his fight with Draco, and falling down the steps of Gringotts. Hermione had cuts in her arms and a bruise on her shoulder where the Stunning spell had hit her. But Draco was the most messed up of them all.

Scratches covered his entire body, he had a large, painful discoloration on his cheek, and his fair hair was almost completely damp with blood.

"I thought you said that they didn't attack Malfoys. The scanters, I mean." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey bustled about, opening jars of disinfectant and potions for healing.

"Well I had to say that," Draco said. "Or else you two'd be there with me for a hell of a long time, and we'd never get to Hermione on the same day. Plus, you'd also experience a whole lot of pain for no reason. Madam Pomfrey would have had a hard time fixing up all three of us."

"I can't believe you did that," Ron said.

"Did what?" Draco asked. "Oh, right… I'm used to it." He said simply.

Ron was about to ask something, but Madam Pomfrey steered him away to fix up his cuts and contusions.

* * *

The next day, after a night's rest at the hospital wing, all four of them felt a lot better. And with word from Madam Pomfrey that they could go, they gladly fixed up their things and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked together to the Gryffindor table, and Draco stalked over to the Slytherin table to meet Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately asked him about where he had been. Draco just shook his head and said he had to "do something important."

Crabbe and Goyle being who they were, immediately went back to their breakfasts and proceeded with stuffing their faces with eggs.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, and met Harry's eye. Harry, seeing him too, grinned.

Taken slightly aback, Draco blinked, but then smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, Harry was working on his homework with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was in the boys' dormitories, reading a biography on the Chudely Cannons that had been collecting dust at the bottom of his trunk. He had finally come to his senses and opened it.

"Uh… Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione said, thinking that she knew what Harry was about to ask her, and was dreading the question.

"Have you decided yet?" Harry asked.

"Decided what?" Hermione asked, stalling for time.

"You know," Harry said. "Between the three of us…"

Hermione sighed. "I—I don't know how to tell you this…"

"It's not me, is it?" Harry said.

"No, Harry…" Hermione said. "I'm afraid not. You—you can't possibly understand being in love with three people."

"No," Harry said. "I guess I can't. But… am I at least your second choice?"

Hermione was surprised, but answered him. "Yes… yes, Harry. You are…. But I don't know why you need to know that."

"I know," Harry admitted. "But… I just wanted to know… if—if Ron, or Draco weren't… would I be the one?"

"Yes, Harry…" Hermione said. "You would."

Harry nodded, and commenced with his Potions essay.

Hermione chewed on her quill, thinking. She already knew who she wanted. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry, Ron and Draco seemed so patient with her. They hadn't been angry, and hadn't sworn not to talk to her again. How could this be?

This all made it harder to decide, but in the end, Hermione had chosen. It was a hard choice, but she figured it was really what she wanted. He was really what she wanted.

Gathering her wits, Hermione stood up and went for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Just… for a walk." Hermione said, exiting Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

He sat on the most comfortable leather couch near the fire, just staring at the leaping orange flames. No one was in the common room, it had emptied out since it was nearly twelve midnight.

She wasn't coming. He heaved a sigh and stood up, heading for the boys' dormitories. _I wonder who she's with_, he wondered.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the entrance to the common room. His heart leapt. Could it be her?

He opened the entrance and there she was, smiling shyly at him.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said.

Draco smiled back at her. "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione crossed through the entrance and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How was the ending? I liked it, sort of. I was going for something different… but then… I changed it. I don't know if it's better… but I think it is. Reviews please!! 


End file.
